Pandora's Box, The Magician, and The Five Silver Bullets
by Kotegawa Yuriko
Summary: Conan/Shinichi, Yuriko, Ayaka, Akira, and Akai, the five silver bullets always have encounters with the BO and their only goal is the destruction of the Black Organization. On the other side, our favourite magician( and no one other than Kaito KID) is totally oblivious to the fact that one of the silver bullets has Pandora's box!
1. Arc One: Prelude

**A/N**

**Hey there. This is my first fan fiction over hear. Just to make everything clear, Koyama Yuriko and Kotegawa Ayaka are totally new characters. They are not original characters with aliasso or disguise or any of that, they are new characters added by me. Also to make sure you all don't get confused, the current timeline is a few days after Akai Shuichi gets hit by Akemi Miyano's car. I would appreciate all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I know this is waaaay too obvious and everyone writes this. I do not own DC! All rights reserved to the owner Gosho Aoyama. Now done, happy?**

At Teitan middle school, the gates opened welcoming a new school year, as the students marched inside, dressed in their uniforms(a black blazer, a grey skirt and a cream sweater for girls; and a black blazer, black trousers, and a white polo shirt for boys).

Koyama Yuriko walked in the long corridor searching for her class, class 1-2. She walked past class 1-1 as she saw Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran chatting near the door of the class. It looked as if Shinichi was the one enjoying.

"...and one day I will become a great detective like Sherlock Holmes! Hmm... How about I become a detective in high school? The high-school detective Kudo Shinichi! I like that name. I still need to read The Valley of Fear again, it would be the 15th time I am so happy...", his bragging was interrupted by the annoyed listener.

"Shinichi, stop talking about Holmes all the time! And what is this 'The High-school detective Kudo Shinichi'? You are still in your first year in middle school. Also, don't you remember something important next week?", Ran suddenly gave him a scary glare as if threatening him if he didn't give her the response she wanted.

"Next week?", Shinichi had no idea what was that important event next week.

"Shinichi! Don't tell me you forgot about my first karate tournament next week? You promised to come, didn't you?", she snapped, kicking him in the stomach.

"I remember.", he said, holding his stomach from the pain of Ran's kick. 'I can't belief that's going to be only her first tournament' he thought. 'I'm dying from this pain.'

'Looks like some people are having fun over here.' Yuriko thought, looking at them and smiling as she walked away searching for her class.

'Now why does this girl look so familiar?', Shinichi wondered noticing the girl who was staring at them.

She finally reached the class. Surprisingly, everyone came before the bell rang on the first day. Actually, everyone came to school way too early. Yuriko finally found an empty seat. A brunette-haired girl was seated in front of her. She took her seat and she soon began spacing out.

A girl with long, light blonde, curly hair stepped forward and stood, the blackboard behind her, and faced everyone. "Good morning. My name is Kotegawa Ayaka, it's nice to meet you all. I would like everyone to introduce themselves so that we can all become friends. I like making a lot of friends and I wish to be on good terms with you all.", she said confidently and with a friendly tone, a smile appearing on her face.

'I think I can go and pay Akai a visit in the hospital today after school. He has such weird ideas', the thoughts ran through her mind. 'An intentional accident, huh? I just hope he can survive and complete that mission safely. An intentional accident to meet the sister of an important member of the BO was not the best idea after all. Well, there's nothing I could've done to stop him from doing that. I wonder what's he thinking, acting cool all the time.',She sighed.

Ayaka walked towards the brunette-haired girl which was sitting in front of her. "Hello, my name is Kotegawa Aya...", she stopped in the middle of her sentence when the brunette girl gave her a scary gaze. 'No way!' Ayaka thought. 'This girl is... Sherry!'.

Ayaka completed her sentence, trying to act normal. "My name is ..", the brunette girl interrupted,"You are Kotegawa Ayaka, I heard you introducing yourself earlier. My name is Miyano Shiho, it's nice to meet you".

'M-miyano?!', Yuriko's eyes widened as she heard the name and Ayaka noticed Yuriko's puzzled expression. 'Does that girl know Sherry?', Ayaka wondered. 'Hmm... interesting.'

'Miyano Shiho? That organization member Akai is trying to get to by dating her elder sister?'. Yuriko's scared expression turned into a grin. 'Akai, this is my chance. It's my chance to help you with your mission!'

'This is going to be an interesting first day of school.' Ayaka thought, stepping towards Yuriko.

"My name is Kotegawa Ayaka, it's nice to meet you. It would be nice if we become friends.", Ayaka was certainly interested in knowing more things about Yuriko.

"Sure. My name is Koyama Yuriko, it's nice to meet you too.", Yuriko gave her a smile and Ayaka returned it back with a smirk.

'This girl must know something about the BO.', Yuriko thought. 'But why do I feel she resembles someone?'.

* * *

"Yuriko-san let's eat together.', Ayaka invited Yuriko as soon as the break time started. "Sure, follow me. There is a place I want to eat in.", Yuriko replied giving Ayaka a wide grin.

Ayaka followed Yuriko to the roof. "So that's where you wanted to eat?", Ayaka asked. "Yes, it's a peaceful place and none of the school rules prohibit the students from staying on the roof when classes aren't going on."

Yuriko ate some snacks and then sat quietly in deep thought as her jet black hair danced with the autumn wind.

"Yuriko-san, which subjects do you like the most?", Ayaka asked breaking the silence.

"Well, the one I enjoy the most is Maths. Especially algebra, it feels as if you are a detective decoding a code.", Yuriko said.

"You sounded to me like an agent just now, like an FBI agent or something.", Ayaka said giggling. "Or more like a detective."

'She figured it out!', Yuriko thought laughing nervously.

"Yuriko-san, you solved 47 questions correctly today, that was awesome! I only solved 48 today and that's only a one question difference. I am afraid I might not get the first position this year.", Ayaka said. 'She counted them?!', was the only thing Yuriko thought of after hearing that sentence.

"You shouldn't be that worried about it, you can still beat me since the classes aren't over yet." Yuriko winked.

"Since we are becoming friends, I guess you should start calling me Yuriko-chan by now." she added.

"Only in one condition, that is if you call me Ayaka-chan.", Ayaka smiled.

"Condition accepted!", Yuriko agreed.

"Umm, Yuriko-chan, do you play any instrument?"

"Well, I can play some chords on the bass, but I am not that experienced though."

"Do you like singing?"

"Yes. What are all these questions for, Ayaka-chan?"

"I can play the guitar and I like singing and the Bands Imitation Club or BIC for short, is recruiting members. They need a guitarist, bassist and vocalist. I have a friend in that club so I thought that I can join it along with you. Can we go and check it after school?"

"I am not sure if I am going to be accepted because I am not good in playing the bass."

"Don't worry, you can be the vocalist!". At hearing that, Yuriko sighed. 'Do I really have to do that?'.

"One more thing, I am busy this afternoon. I will check it out tomorrow, I promise."

"As you wish!"

Yuriko sighed. 'That girl will surely try to know more about me without giving out information about herself.'

* * *

Yuriko yawned as the English teacher entered the class. She never noticed it was someone she knew very well until she spoke.

"Good morning class, my name is Jodie Saintemillion. I am your new English teacher."

Both Yuriko and Ayaka knew who was that woman who spoke Japanese influently despite being fluent in it. 'Jodie-san?', they both thought at the same time.

'I hope she doesn't react badly when she hears the name of the brunette girl in front of me.', Yuriko yawned again. She didn't really have to concentrate in the English class because she was already fluent enough in it.

* * *

Jodie searched for Yuriko everywhere after the classes were over but with no results. 'That's weird. I thought she wanted to visit Shuu.' Jodie thought. 'What would make her so excited to the extent of forgetting about that hospital visit?'

She thought deeply until she reached only one result that didn't satisfy her at all. 'Sherry!', she thought. 'Yes, she must be following Sherry!'

* * *

'What is she doing dragging me all around Tokyo? Don't organization members need to be secretive?', Yuriko wondered.

'She's been dragging me around Tokyo without stopping for more than an hour now.'

Yuriko followed her everywhere until they reached an old, abandoned warehouse. 'Finally! That must be it. Their gathering place, or maybe better...the boss himself might be there!' Yuriko thought excitedly.

After Shiho entered the warehouse, Yuriko stood behind the door concentrating on Shiho's actions.

-Meanwhile with Ayaka.

'Yuriko must know something about the organization.' Ayaka thought as she watched Yuriko from a distance.

"Arah, so you decided to come and watch your friend dying, my little niece?", a familiar voice spoke as Ayaka felt the cold barrel of a gun touching the back of her head. "Vermouth?"

"That's right. Do something funny and I won't hesitate to shoot.", she threatened. "And while we are standing here, Calvados will deal with your friend."

Although Ayaka could not see her face, she knew there was a mischievous smirk drawn across the face of the black-hearted killer. Ayaka could feel anger flowing through her blood as she imagined the assassin smirking behind her.

"I don't get it... How do you still call me your niece after you killed my mother?! How could you easily kill your sister, a part of your family, and then come and point a gun at me, Vermouth?", Ayaka snapped angrily.

"Family?", Vermouth laughed. "You're making me laugh. Family to me is nothing but a word written in the dictionary."

That made Ayaka even more angry. Just thinking that there was nothing she can do to help her friend made her feel guilty.

* * *

"Weird. No one is there except for her inside the warehouse. Does that mean she knew that I was following her? Is that a trap?" Yuriko mumbled.

"Too late!", a voice said from behind her but before she could turn around to see who it was, she received a blow at the back of her head. She fell on the ground unconscious. Gin entered the warehouse, grinning at the unconscious teenager. That grin disappeared as soon as he heard the police cars coming.

"We have to leave now! Leave the teenagers they are not our target.", he ordered.

"You heard what he said, Ayaka. You were lucky this time. See you later, cool girl!", Vermouth said as she retreated along with the other three individuals (Gin, Calvados and Sherry).

Ayaka approached Yuriko who was still unconscious. 'Kuso, she's still bleeding!'

"Do you need some help?", Ayaka turned around to see who was speaking. The person, who appeared to be Gin, ripped off the mask he/she was wearing to reveal the face of a woman still in her 20's.

"Jodie-san!"

* * *

Yuriko's eyes opened slowly. She had to blink a few times before adjusting her eyes to the sunlight. She noticed she was lying down, her back resting on the trunk of a tree. She could see the leaves of the tree dancing with the wind above her, the sunlight filling the gaps between them. The chirping of the birds followed creating a scene which encouraged her to keep closing her eyes, but she couldn't. The breahing of two other individuals interrupted the chirping of the bird, and she just came to notice that one of the two individuals was calling her name.

"Yuriko? So you finally woke up. How are you feeling now?", Ayaka said.

"Well, the pain is almost gone now.", she replied noticing the bandages on her head and she moved to a sitting position.

"Where are we now? Where is the ...", she quickly stopped herself from committing a huge mistake, mentioning the BO in front of a civilian.

"Don't worry, Ayaka knows about it all. She even has a similar childhood to yours. Her mother, an FBI agent, was killed by Vermouth For giving us information about the BO all the time. Her father worked with my father in the FBI and they were good friends.", Jodie explained.

"Wait, how did her mother give information about the BO to the FBI?", Yuriko said, straightening up and crossing her arms.

"Vermouth was her aunt."

"What?!".

"But, as I said before, Ayaka-chan can't be a bad person. Her parents were FBI agents.", Jodie said trying to comfort Yuriko.

"Fine.", she said sighing and smirking at Ayaka. "Ayaka, you know it is leading you to something no good if you try anything against the FBI."

"Now now, Yuriko, calm down I told you she is..." Yuriko interrupted Jodie. "I know you trust her, but I still don't. It will take sometime for me to trust her too, but that might not be anytime soon," Yueiko smirked at Ayaka

"We are in a park, aren't we?". Yuriko asked. "And as I can see it isn't that far from she warehouse. Anyway, where's the BO now?".

"Don't worry, I got rid of them!", Jodie winked raising her index finger up. 'I wonder what kind of thing did she do to get rid of four BO members at once...' Yuriko told herself.

"Yuriko, easiest don't try approaching the BO for the time being." Jodie's face changed into a serious one. "Just leave it now. It's Shuu's mission."

"Shuu? Who is that?", Ayaka asked.

"Akai Shuichi, an FBI agent.", Jodie replied.

"Ayaka-chan, should I give you a ride home?", Jodie offered.

"Thank you Jodie-san, but I'll pass." , Ayaka replied. "See you tomorrow in school Yuriko-chan". She left the park and headed towards her home.

"Jodie-san, I wanted to tell you that I'm delaying the hospital visit to the weekend, is that okay? Also, can I meet you in the FBI office after the visit? I need to discuss with you somethings about the BO."

"Well, I thinks that's fine. One more thing, please avoid any contact with the black organization for the time being, that won't satisfy me, James, or Shuu nor anyone in the FBI, so please leave it all to us."

"Understood."

* * *

"Aaah! Finally some rest after all these homeworks! I thought we won't take much things because this is the first day of school, but looks like middle school isn't as easy as I thought.", she sighed.

Yuriko turned around and stared at her bass.'The Band Imitators Club, huh?', she thought.' It might not be a bad idea. Why not give it a try. At least it's something I could do since Akai won't be around a long time.'

She surfed the Internet searching for the chords of a particular song. "Here it is!".

_Next, next, accept, download. _

She downloaded the instrumental version of a song and wrote the bass chords of the song on a piece of paper.

"Let's give this a try! 1,2,3,4!".

She switched on a tape and started recording. She played the bass chords and sang.

"Why mienu asu e to

Kitai kome aruiteru no

Mada kimi wo omou

Tochuu mitai ni zawameku

Wakare to namida hikikae ni

Nani wo sono te ni shita no

Inori dake kimi no todoku to iu

Izayoi no tsuki ni deau

Are wa tooi machi no zanzou

Meguremeguru amai tsuioku

Marude natsu no arashi no youna scene

miseru dake

Kanashimi wa shizenna gensho

Yasuragi wa tada no inshou

kokoro moyou tokiakasu keyword aa sagashite

Sougen no hikari kaze no kieru yo misty mystery

Are wa tooi machi no zanzou

Meguremeguru amai tsuioku

Marude natsu no arashi no youna scene aa sagashite

Sougen no hikari kaze no kieru yo Misty Mystery".

After she was done recording, she switched the tape and played the song on her mobile at the same time.

"No way!", she was puzzled by the result. Both the actual song and the record of her singing when played together sounded like one voice, which meant that her singing swas identical to the vocalist's!

'I am sure the members of the BIC won't let me go after this.' She thought smirking.

**A/N**

**So that was the first chapter. Awaiting your reviews and questions! This chapter has 2,593 words not including the the two ANs but I am not sure if I am keeping the next chapters that long. Thank you for reading. I will update soon!**


	2. Arc One: Koyama Yuriko, Tantei-san!

**A/N**

**Hello! First I would like to say:**

**Hai-edogawa: Thank you for the review, and here's the new chapter!**

**Spottedears nee-chan: Thank you for following my fan fic!**

**I repeat: Koyama Yuriko and Kotegawa Ayaka are new characters.**

**Yuriko is Sera Masumi's childhood friend and training to become an FBI agent( like her parents) and to take revenge for her deceased parents. Her parents were killed by a BO member. **

**Ayaka is Vermouth's niece also training to become an FBI agent like her parents. Her father was on good terms with Jodie Starling's father and on good terms with James Black. **

**Well, I should stop explaining things before I tell you the whole story and get to the chapter. Awaiting your reviews, and ... Here you go!**

**Note: Rigor Mortis is a process in which the human body becomes colder after death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, all rights reserved to the owner, Gosho Aoyama. I only own my OC's.**

Sighing, Yuriko stepped inside the class. 'And here I go, another annoying school day...'. She examined the classroom looking for a certain brunette-haired girl but she didn't happen to be around.

'So Sherry isn't here today? Weird.', she thought, her eyes glued to the empty seat lying in front of hers. Confused. That was the only word that could describe how she felt. Should she follow Sherry again? Can she really trust Ayaka? Masumi was coming that day, should she tell Masumi about Shiho being a BO member? These questions remained in her mind unanswered.

'Why am I sitting here like an idiot, not knowing what to do? I should just get up from this seat and go talk to Ayaka at least.' Before she had a chance to go to do that though, she was interrupted by the person she was about to talk to.

"Hey Yuriko-chan!", her words were full of enthusiasm.

"Hey.", Yuriko's response lacked emotions.

Yuriko's suspicious actions caused Ayaka to eye her from head to toe.

"Don't tell me you got that disease from him that fast.",she gave Yuriko a funny gaze, narrowing her eyes and smirking mischievously.

"Huh? Seriously, who is that 'him' you are talking about?" Yuriko said crossing her arms.

"Akai-san.", she paused."You just sounded as expressionless as him."

Yuriko sighed, her arms still crossed before she spoke again,"Ayaka, you need to explain to me a lot of things. I can't just trust you like that."

"I am the one who still has a lot to know about you.", Ayaka smirked.

"Then, let's settle this after school. The BIC can wait, right?", back smirked back at Ayaka.

"Well, I have something I need to do today after school, how about tomorrow?".

"You know that's suspicious, don't you?", she paused before adding,"Reason please?".

"Geez, there's no way out of it.", she sighed. She leaned and whispered in Yuriko's ear,"I have some FBI training today."

Yuriko stood up. 'Dammit! I totally forgot!', Yuriko didn't notice her mouth was voicing her thoughts out loud. All the eyes were focused on her, her curious classmates awaiting her next statement.

'Geez, now I need to make up stories...'.

"Uh-oh, I forgot my lunch!", giggles were heard from all sides of the room.

"Clumsy Koyama-san.", one girl said.

"Geez, I thought she had something more interesting.", another girl said.

Sighing, she sat down. 'That was close!'.

"So, Yuriko-chan, you are coming to the training, right?", Ayaka was still whispering.

"I don't think so. Training for sniping is not on Tuesdays you know.", Yuriko whispered back.

"Sniping? Well, your trainings won't go on for a while I guess."

"Probably, but I have to come on weekends for training.."

"Ah! Look! A boy wearing a skirt!", a girl suddenly exclaimed, getting up from her chair.

Yuriko turned around realizing wo the person was.

"Masumi-chan!", she ran towards her.

"Yuri-chan! Come help me over here please.", Masumi said referrring to the students circling her, still thinking she is a boy.

"You just said 'Masumi-chan'?", a girl asked, confused.

"Yup, Masumi-chan is a girl.", she explained.

"Geez, what an annoying way for greeting a classmate.", Masumi sighed. "Nice to meet you, my name is Sera Masumi.", she introduced herself.

"Masumi-chan, come! The seat in front of me is empty.", Yuriko offered her a seat.

"Arigatou, Yuri-chan."

"Don't worry, I already got used to this hassle every year." Yuriko grinned. 'Well it can't be helped since she has two elder brothers.', she sighed. 'And I owe the eldest one of them a favor that can't be returned.', a smirk appeared on her face because of that thought.

Masumi and Yuriko started an endless chat until the first class started. Yuriko studied all of the lessons they were going to take this day so that she can answer the questions correctly in case she spaced out. She didn't want to look bad on her second day of school after all.

* * *

Yuriko, as she expected from herself, spaced out. 'I wonder what Sherry was planning by that.' She thought, getting a flashback.

Flashback

"Today, I have some news for you. Miyano Shiho moved to America due to some circumstances.", the teacher announced.

End of Flashback.

'Seriously, it isn't normal for the BO to have such meaningless plans.'

* * *

'Geez, why did Ran have to catch a cold just on the second day of school? Now, it's no fun.', he thought. 'I probably don't want to talk to someone like Sonoko.', he looked at Sonoko, giving her an annoyed gaze.

He looked away from Sonoko and sighed. 'It's going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Flashback

"Gomen ne, Yuri-chan. I need to go help okaasan with cleaning the house today. You know we just moved into a new house and all. Sorry I need to leave now.", Sera apologized.

"It's okay."

'I guess I am walking home with Ayaka today..'

Sera Masumi had to move to another house because her elder brother, Akai Shuichi, was infiltrating the black organization. The FBI asked them to do that in case something goes wrong with Akai's mission, and that resulted in her absence on the first day of school.

End of Flashback

Yuriko was walking with Ayaka silently.

"Should we settle this right now?", the question came from Ayaka.

"Not yet. Not until I am done with something else.", Ayaka looked at Yuriko raising an eyebrow.

"Something else?".

"Look who's behind us right now and you'll know.", she grinned.

She looked behind her. Kudo Shinichi was walking behind them.

"So you are waiting for him to leave first, right?".

"Well, that's one reason and there's another. The fact that we know him and he knows us.", Yuriko said.

"So you finally remembered me, huh?", Ayaka smirked. "The day I, you and him met."

"Yeah", Yuriko smirked putting her hands inside the pockets of her blazer.

* * *

'These two girls... why do I feel I met them before? And what is this sad feeling I get when I look at the girl with the black hair?', Kudo Shinichi was walking behind them, although he didn't hear the conversation between them, he felt he met them before.

'Just where did I meet them?'.

"Blood!", he heard a voice in his mind saying that. 'What was that just now?'.

Suddenly, a scene appeared in his mind. In the scene, there was a high-schooler lying on the ground, his body stained with blood. He was wearing a black knit cap which was also stained with some blood, although not so blood-stained as his arm. His black jacket was also stained with blood. It was cut somewhere in his right arm from where the blood was coming. Beside him, there was a girl with black hair, who looked like the girl who was walking in front of him, except for one thing, that is she looked like an elementary school student. The girl was crying, thinking the high-schooler was dead.

'What was that scene just now? And why do I feel it looks familiar?' , he wondered. 'I can't just conclude she was the same girl. I should just go ahead and ask her instead of letting my mind wander like that'.

"Umm, excuse me..", Yuriko turned around, her emerald eyes staring at him, awaiting the continuation of the sentence.

"Did we meet before?", he finally asked.

Ayaka looked at Yuriko, wondering if her friend was really going to tell him. Yuriko just smirked after hearing his question.

"Gomen ne, Kudo Shinichi, but I can't tell you right now.", that smirk was still on her face.

"So, does that mean I was correct?", Shinichi asked. 'Dammit, if we really met before, why does she have to make it sound like a riddle?'.

"Well, let your memory answer that.", Ayaka said.

"You don't have to make it sound like a riddle, do you? Well, I should have no problems with that since I am a detective.", he smirked. "At least, tell me who you both are."

"Koyama Yuriko."

"Kotegawa Ayaka."

They both smirked. 'He shouldn't get to know that. I don't want to get anymore people involved in this. It should just remain an unsolved riddle.', Yuriko thought.

"I can't tell you any more than that. You've known enough." Just as Yuriko and Ayaka turned away, about to walk away, a loud scream was heard. The scream came from a building on the other side of the street.

Shinichi, Yuriko and Ayaka all ran towards the building from where the scream came.

* * *

"The scream is coming from the third floor!", Yuriko said as she dashed up the stairs, Shinichi and Ayaka following her.

They found the woman whom the source of the scream came from. Beside her stood a man, his eyes wide from the shock. A broken door was lying before them, but what was inside the apartment was what caused their shock. A woman between 25-30 years old was lying dead on a couch with the mark of a gunshot on her forehead.

Yuriko stepped forward to examine the corpse. Shinichi, noticing Yuriko was stepping into the crime scene tried to stop her.

"Oi! What are you doing, this is the crime scene, you can't touch anything!", Yuriko though, didn't pay attention to what he said.

She pressed on the wrist of the corpse lightly to check the pulse. After that, she examined the eyes of the corpse.

"She's already dead, and judging from the light yellow colour of the eyes, the time of death was approximately 6-7 hours ago.", she spoke in a normal tone, recovering from the shock of seeing a corpse. She seemed confident in the facts she stated to them, much to Shinichi's dismay. Shinichi was annoyed because she didn't listen to him and examined the corpse, but he didn't seem annoyed anymore but impressed instead.

The woman who was screaming, started crying, seeing her friend was dead.

"It's not the time for panicking, call the police, Kudo-san!", Yuriko instructed. 'Okay, I admit I am impressed because of her skills but...WHO IS SHE TO ORDER ME AROUND?', Shinichi thought, not speaking out loud. He did as she asked him and called the police. As he left to call the police, Ayaka examined the victim's appartment.

After some time, Ayaka came back, discussing the results with her new friend.

"Yuri-chan, I found Potassium Cyanide in a plate of food in the kitchen, but I don't see any signs of poisoning on the corpse's body.", she told her.

"Yeah, that leaves us with the gunshot wound.", Yuriko said smirking. "Wait... Yuri-chan? when did I allow you to call me by that?", Yuriko asked, raising an eyebrow and narrowing her eyes, annoyed from Ayaka's actions. Ayaka just ignored her and Yuriko decided to let it pass.

* * *

"The victim is Furukawa Satomi, 26 years, estimated time of death is 7:30 a.m. according to rigor mortis. The actual cause of death is still unknown, but according to our investigations, we found Potassium Cyanide in the food in the plate which was inside the kitchen, which is contradictory to the other assumed cause of death, the gunshot wound on the victim's head caused by a bullet.", Megure-keibu explained. "The corpse was found by Takahashi Reika and Yamada Ichiro. Yamada-san, you were the one who broke the door, am I right?"

"Hai, Megure-keibu", he replied.

"Well, I investigated earlier the victim's body before your investigation, and I can conclude that the victim has no signs of poisoning.", Ayaka said. "And that leaves us with the gunshot as the cause of death", Yuriko continued for her friend.

"Who are these teenagers and what are they doing in the crime scene?", Megure asked.

"These three teenagers arrived after they heard Reika's scream.", Furukawa Haruna explained.

"We are Kotegawa Ayaka..."

"And Koyama Yuriko..."

"Detectives", they both said in unision.

"Oi, oi... Why didn't you both include me in your script? My father is a mystery writer, and I bet I am a better detective than you both together.", Shinichi said, annoyed from the two girls.

"Script? Well, you should've contacted the author about that if you wanted your name included in this. But sadly, there isn't one. Life isn't a story you know...", Yuriko and Ayaka grinned.

'Koyama Yuriko, huh? This name doesn't sound new to my ears, but why?', Takagi wondered. 'Maybe she was involved in some case. I should check the previous case files after we are done with this case. Maybe I'm wrong after all.'

**Victim: **Furukawa Satomi

Age: 26

Estimated time of death: 7:30

**Suspects:**

**Takahashi Reika**

Age: 26

**Yamada Ichiro**

Age: 28

**Furukawa Haruna**

Age: 23

Noticing the victim's sister, Furukawa Haruna, haven't recovered yet from the shock of her sister's death, he turned around, about to question the victim's neighbour. Much to his surprise, the victim's neighbour, Takahashi Reika, was also still sobbing. He finally turned to the last suspect, Yamada Ichiro. Luckily, he was calmer than them.

"So, Yamada-san, what were you doing around 7:30 a.m.?", Megure finally started questioning.

"This morning, at 7 a.m., I went to visit Reika-san, who happens to be my colleague, to share with her some plans. Later, at 7:30 a.m. I went to walk my dog before I headed to work.", he answered.

"And is there anyone who can prove that?", Megure asked.

"Yes, Megure-keibu. Reika-san can prove that.", Yamada said.

"Hai, Megure-keibu. He was at my place at 7 a.m. and I saw him walking his dog while I was buying some things from the convenience store at 7:30 a.m.", she said. Megure suddenly got a call.

"Hello, this is Juuzo Megure from the Police HQ's 1st division.", he paused to hear the other party. "What? Another case? Yes, I will be on my way.", he hung up.

"Takagi-kun, Satou-kun, I got another case to solve. I am leaving this case to you.", he announced to them.

"Hai!", the two officers said in unision.

"So, Reika-san, what were you doing around 7:30 a.m.?", Takagi started his questioning.

"I baked a cake and decided to give some of it to Ichiro-san, who came to visit my house as he mentioned before and I sent some to Satomi too.", she said.

"Does that mean that the cake in which we found potassium cyanide was the one you sent to her?", Takagi asked.

"Yes... but I really didn't put potassium cyanide in the cake!", she snapped.

"Calm down, Reika-san. I did not say that you are the culprit, but there is still a possibility that you are the culprit.", Takagi explained.

"Reika-san, did you leave Yamada-san alone at your house during the visit?", Satou asked.

"Hmm... now that you mention it, I went to the bathroom for sometime and left him waiting.", she said.

"That makes Yamada-san suspicious too.", Satou said.

"Now now, you still have no evidence to suspect me.", Yamada said.

Satou turned to face the remaining suspect, Furukawa Haruna.

"Furukawa-san, what about you? What were you doing at that time?".

Haruna wiped away her tears and then responded. "I was asleep at 7.30 a.m. and Reika-san can prove that.", she said.

"As far as I remember, I called Haruna-san at 7:30 a.m. twice and when I called her the third time, she picked up. She was so angry at me for waking her up so early in the morning.", she said.

"Is it too hot over here or is it just me?", Shinichi asked as a bead of sweat ran down his face..

"Well, now that you mention it, it really is", Ayaka pointed out.

"That's not weird since I remember Satomi had a fever.", Reika said. 'Weird, even if someone had a fever, it's still very unusual to keep the heater on such a high temperature.', Yuriko thought.

Takagi and Satou took out their notebooks and started writing some notes about the case, while the three teenagers were in deep thought trying to solve the murder case.

The murder weapon was found. It was a pistol. Satou gave it to an officer to send it to the forensics to check if there were any fingerprints.

* * *

"There were no fingerprints found on the murder weapon.", an officer came and told them.

"I see", Takagi said, hand-cupping his chin and thinking.

After sometime, another officer came in with a plastic bag in his hand with burnt gloves inside it. "I found this in a dustbin inside Reika-san's house.", he said.

"Reika-san, how do you explain this?", Satou asks.

"Nope, Satou-keiji, the correct question to ask is: Yamada-san, how do you explain this?", Ayaka said, smirking.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Yamada asked nervously.

"Yamada-san do you smoke?", Shinichi asked him.

"Yes.", he replied, still nervous.

"Then it's settled, you are the one who put potassium cyanide in the cake.", Ayaka smirked.

"What?", Takagi, Satou and Yamada said at the same time.

"He put potassium cyanide in the cake while Reika-san was in the bathroom and burned the gloves he was using with his lighter. He then threw them in the dustbin in Reika-san's house to make her suspicious. However, his fingerprints must be still remaining on the lighter.", Ayaka explained.

"Of course, when it's my lighter, my fingerprints will remain on it.", he laughed.

"Reika-san, did you smell something burning when you were in the bathroom?", Shinichi asked.

"Well... Now that you mention it, I did. I thought I left something on the stove in the kitchen but when I looked there, I didn't find any source.", she replied.

"So, Yamada-san, how can you explain this now?", a grin formed on Shinichi's face. Yamada looked at the ground unable to face them. "Yes, I admit it. I put potassium cyanide in the part of the cake Reika was planning to send to Satomi.", he said.

"And after you lost your patience waiting for Satomi, you killed her with the pistol, right?", Satou asked.

"No, I swear it wasn't me. Please believe me! I admit that I tried to kill her with potassium cyanide but I didn't do anything more than that.", he argued.

"If he was correct, then that narrows down the number of suspects to two.", Satou said.

'Something doesn't seem right with this case.', Yuriko thought. 'A gun... rigor mortis... high temperature in the room... Wait, I got it!', she smirked as a bulb lit up in her mind.

"I found out who the culprit is!", Yuriko exclaimed. "I finally saw everything through this plan!", she smirked, all the eyes were now focused on her.

"Furukawa Haruna, you are the culprit!".

"Wait...what? As I told you I was sleeping, don't just say such things without proof.", Haruna snapped.

"You came here at 7 a.m and murdered Satomi-san. After that, you raised the room temperature over here to slow down rigor mortis so that we think that Satomi-san was murdered at 7:30 a.m instead of 7 a.m.", Yuriko explained, grinning.

"But as I told you before, I was sleeping at that time. Even Reika said my voice sounded as if I just woke up from my sleep.", she tried to prove herself innocent.

"Well, it won't be hard for a voice actress like you to do something like that.", Yuriko grinned." And then you got rid of that pistol which the officer found."

Haruna smirked and walked towards an arm chair which was near the couch the victim was lying on. "Every part of your deduction was correct... but you missed out one thing...", she said as she took out something from under the cushion of the armchair.

"The fact that I am not letting you get out of here alive!", she turned around pointing a gun at Yuriko.

**Preview of the Next Chapter:-**

(Detective conan theme music in the background)

_"What? The culprit is pointing a gun at Yuriko?"(Ayaka speaking)_

_"Wow, she knows Jeet Kune Do!"(Ayaka speaking)_

_"I have to save Yuriko from the culprit!" (Shinichi Speaking)_

_"What? So she's the girl from 6 years ago?!"( Takagi speaking)_

Read the next chapter to know!

**Next Conan's hint:**

_Case files_

"Thank you for supporting this fan fiction. The author will be awaiting your reviews and follows"( Yuriko speaking)

"The author owns the OC's only, all rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama!" (Ayaka speaking)


	3. Arc One: The Girl from 6 Years Ago

**Here's my super quick update, Chapter 3! Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and added this fanfic as their favourite! Here you go, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Every part of your deduction was correct... But you missed out one thing", Haruna walked toward an armchair which was near the couch the victim was lying on and took out something from under the cushion.

"The fact that I am not letting you get out of here alive!", she turned around and pointed pistol at Yuriko.

Yuriko's eyes widened as she felt her heart skip a beat. She tried to calm herself down and think of a plan to escape.

'Dammit, she is planning to take her as a hostage and run away. I can't let that happen!', Shinichi thought angrily.

'Yuriko-chan, please tell me you have a plan to get out of danger... Please!', Ayaka begged only in her mind though.

Yuriko forced a smirk on her face as a plan came to her mind. She wasn't 100% sure it was going to work though. 'Okay, I have to calm down right now and remember everything I learned in Jeet Kune Do.'

'Now it's my chance...1...2...3... Start!'. She ran towards the door, ignoring the culprit who was warning her. "Oi! Stop running or I am going to shoot!", she shouted.

'Kuso! Don't tell me she is planning to get shot so that the culprit is caught!', thinking of that Shinichi shouted. "Oi, Koyama! Stop!".

Yuriko didn't listen to him though and kept running around the room. "I am going to shoot. Don't blame me anymore because you forced me to do this!", the culprit said as she pulled the trigger. Yuriko quickly dodged the bullet.

'Now this is my chance!', she dashed towards the culprit with all of the energy left after the chase. She kicked the murderer with all the power she had in an attempt to make the pistol fall from between the murderer's hands. The kick had no effect though and was followed by a punch in the stomach making Yuriko fall to the ground, holding her stomach in pain.

"Yuriko-chan!", a cry came from Ayaka.

"I guess it's about time I take off this disguise!", surprisingly Haruna spoke with a male voice as she ripped off the mask she, or actually he, was wearing to reveal the face of the serial killer, Ki'ichiro Numabuchi. 'Dammit, why am I so unlucky? Yesterday, four organization members and today a serial killer.",Yuriko cursed.

"No way! It's the serial killer!", Takagi exclaimed pointing a finger at him.

'I can't let him kill the teenager,'Satou was about to take out her gun only to be interrupted by the cold-blooded serial killer.

"You better not point a gun at me, because the moment you do that, the girl will be already dead.", he warned and turned back to Yuriko who almost got up to a sitting position, with one hand on the ground, supporting her, and the other on her stomach.

"If you are not Haruna, then where's the real Haruna?", a panicking Reika asked.

"Behind this building, as cold as her sister!", the serial killer smirked at them mischievously.

"Ayaka-chan, Kudo-san, please run. I can handle this by myself.", she mumbled.

The two officers stood helplessly, trying to think of a solution, meanwhile, Yamada and Reika were standing in a corner, panicking. Yuriko was speechless as she felt a chill go down her spine. Ayaka was trying to think of something to help her friend, beads of sweat rolling down her face. Shinichi could feel his hands balling into fists as rage was flowing through his blood.

"So, which choice do you choose? To get me get out of here safely with the hostage which I am going to free afterwards, or see a bullet go through her head?", he asked, an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Don't listen to him! Takagi-keiji, Satou-keiji, point your guns at him!", she shouted as she finally stood up.

"You better shut up...", he spoke in a low and threatening voice. He stepped towards her. She could feel the cold barrel of the gun touch her forehead. "Before I shut you up for eternity," he continued.

Another chill went down her spine. She was treading on thin ice. Not only her, but everyone in the room because they knew that, if he killed her, one of them would be the next. Shinichi, on the other hand, wasn't sure what his next step should be. It was matter of life or death. If he chose the wrong choice, the result outcome might be fatal.

"Hurry up and choose. I am counting down from 20. If I don't get a response, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger.", he said turning his head towards the room staring at everyone one by one excluding Yuriko. He started the countdown. Shinichi looked around the room in search for something he can use. Out of the fear, an idea hit Shinichi's mind as his eyes settled on a globe.

"Oi, Kotegawa-san, I have a plan!", he whispered to Ayaka. After hearing his plan, Ayaka nodded in agreement. As the serial killer reached 10, he only focused his eyes on his hostage who was trembling in fear, but he didn't know he was doing exact same thing as Shinichi and Ayaka wished.

Ayaka handed Shinichi the globe. He placed it on the floor in front of him. The others in the room looked at them, trying to figure out what they were doing but Ayaka warned them with body language to look away from them, trying not to grab Numabuchi's attention. She succeeded in conveying the message to them silently. Shinichi was now ready, awaiting the right time to kick.

* * *

Yuriko, who knew nothing about their plan, gulped as she heard him count down.

"20...19...18...17...", whenever she heard a number, she felt her heart skip a beat. Adrenaline was flowing in her blood, and her heart was beating madly threatening to stop from any kind of shock she might get. The sight barrel of the gun affixed between her emerald eyes was a menacing scene, terrifying enough to make her hear everyone's breath. She couldn't manage to get the courage to look at the person holding the gun, and I even if she did, her current position was not going to give her a view from where she can get a good glance at the heartless assassin nor at anyone in the room. But even without looking at him, she knew one thing about him, he was blood-thirsty and if he gets the will to kill her before he's done with the countdown, he WILL! He was the kind of assassin which will never keep his word. Not that any assassin will after all. She suddenly noticed that everyone was looking at something. Even from the limited view from the position she was in, she could tell. After identifying the people who were fixing their eyes on something from the limited view she got, she came to the conclusion that these people were Yamada-san, Reika-san, Takagi-keiji and Satou-keiji. After learning who these people were, her mind came to one guess. That everyone was staring at Shinichi and Ayaka. Whatever they were doing, she had two wishes. The first was, that the assassin won't notice them, and the second was... that whatever they were doing would get her out of the grip of the sinful criminal.

The person she could have a better glance at more than anyone aside from the criminal was Satou-keiji. Yuriko stared at Satou-keiji's eyes, trying to get a mere description of what her friends were doing through the expression of the young officer. Friends? Or were they an assassin's niece she doesn't fully trust and a teenager she met six years ago on the worst night of her life which was on the verge of ending? Satou-keiji looked confused, worried, relieved and frightened. But the only conclusion Yuriko could come to was that everyone was installing their greatest hopes in them. Whatever they were doing, despite not knowing what it was, she just hoped it succeeds, because she was sure, no, she

BELIEVED that whatever these two were up to was something that was going to return her back to the peace she was once in. The peace she just lost and realized how much it cost her to lose it. Since the first moment the pistol touched her forehead, she webcam e aware of how precious everything around her was. Her friends, her FBI colleagues who were her only family, Masumi-chan who was like a sister to her, even Ayaka who seemed like a burden to her was someone she just realized she valued.

'10...9...8...', he counted down, his satisfaction growing bigger and bigger as the numbers decreased, the exact opposite of Yuriko and everyone else in the room.

'My fear increases as the numbers decrease...just like that inverse proportion lesson we took in class today...', she thought in an attempt to calm herself down but she knew she wouldn't succeed in the first place. Tears formed in her eyes threatening to roll down her cheeks at any moment. 'No, I shouldn't cry! Not even in my last breath! I shouldn't show any signs of weakness.', she said to herself. She tried forcing a smile on her face, but what appeared was only her lips a few millimeters upwards, something she can't really call a smile.

'7...6...5', the numbers decreased more and more.

'Maybe I will just end up being killed by the same organization that killed my parents..', the thoughts ran through her mind. 'So that's how I end, huh?'.

"4...3..."

"It isn't the end!", she heard a familiar voice in her head saying that. A picture of Ayaka appeared in her mind. "It isn't!", Shinichi's voice returning Yuriko back to her senses.

'Ayaka-chan, Kudo-san, please succeed, whatever you are about to do is my last hope!', she begged in her mind.

"2..."

Yuriko shut her eyes closed and gulped.

"1...0!", the serial killer chuckled as he lay his fingers on the trigger, but before he could pull it, a round object came flying towards him, knocking him down to the floor. The pistol fell out of his reach and as he stretched his hands forward in an attempt to grab it, someone else picked it up.

"Too slow!", Shinichi smirked at the angry killer. Ayaka smiled brightly at him, raising her thumb up.

"We did it, Kudo!", she said.

"Yes, we did it!", Kudo replied back. Just as the two police officers pointed their guns at the serial killer who just got up, he threw something on the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving everyone coughing. Once the smoke cleared, Yuriko felt a warm embrace as Ayaka's arms were folded around her in a tight hug.

"Yuriko-chan, you made me worry so much! I am glad you are safe!", Yuriko was puzzled that the person she didn't trust was very concerned about her to that level.

'Well, she isn't that different from Masumi-chan after all.', she chuckled. Shinichi stood watching the sweet reunion of the two friends, a grin planted across his face and his hands dug inside the pockets of his trousers showing his total satisfaction.

* * *

"Koyama-san, your Jeet Kune Do ended up getting us nothing other than problems!", Shinichi snapped. "Where did you think you were going, doing weird things like that?! I am sure your parents would be really worried if they got to know about what happened!"

"That doesn't concern you," Yuriko turned her head away from him blushing before she added, "I wish if they were actually there to do so..."

"What do you mean?", he asked confused.

She stopped walking and raised her head up looking at the sky, and then turned her head only and looked Shinichi and Ayaka who were standing behind her. She stared at Shinichi with a serious expression, her emerald eyes showing grief caused by a great loss.

"They were murdered six years ago," she said before everyone was silent. She lowered her head a few millimeters looking at the floor silently for sometime.

"I am sorry for mentioning that..." he was ashamed of making her remember memories she never wanted to remember anymore.

"It's okay, I already got used to it being mentioned again and again.", she raised her head up again and looked at Shinichi. "Anyway, Kudo-san, I guess you've known enough about us already. I don't want you to get involved in this anymore."

"What are you saying? If I didn't get the idea of kicking the globe back then, you would've been a corpse right now!", he snapped.

"Ya right, I am getting lectured by someone who was about to risk his life too. I can't belief you were worried over a complete stranger.", she said. Shinichi blushed.

"Well, who are you to say that? You were also worried, not to mention that you were about to be killed numerous times when you shouted to us despite the killer's warnings telling us to leave. You were saying weird things.", he replied making Yuriko blush too. They both looked away from each other.

"Now now, aren't we supposed to be heading to Yuri-chan's place to have lunch there? She invited us, ne?", Ayaka winked.

"Ya, I guess we should head to my place though. As I said before, this is my thanks to you and Kudo-san for what you did today.", Yuriko said smiling at them.

'Not to mention that it was going to be completely awkward having a stranger at my place if I didn't invite Ayaka.', Yuriko pointed out in her head but didn't say that out loud.

* * *

"The food is ready!", Yuriko called from the kitchen. "I could tell from the aroma coming from the kitchen.", Shinichi said as he walked to the dining table in the center of the kitchen. The three teenagwere were seated around the dining table.

"Itadakimasu!", Ayaka and Shinichi said as Huey started munching down the food.

"Aah, that's soo delicious!", Shinichi said. "Well that's nothing compared to the great favour you have done to me, Kudo-san,"Yuriko responded as she watched them happily eating the food.

"Cut out the 'san' part already. Just call me Kudo.", Shinichi said as he munched down some more food.

Yuriko's eyes widened as she remembered something... something she heard someone who's name wasn't that different from Shinichi's have said to her in the past. It was a funny memory on a winter night.

Flashback

"Akai-san, doesn't this scarf look a bit weird today?", Yuriko pointed out. Akai turned and looked at her. "Cut out the 'san' part already. Just call me Akai. We are now acquaintances, isn't using 'san' a bit too formal? You've been living here since about 4 years now.", Akai smirked at her.

"Ya... I guess it's fine as long as I'm not calling you by your first name, Akai.", the 10 year-old girl chuckled.

"Shuu-nii, that scarf looks.."Masumi giggled.

"Shuu-chan, have you seen my new scarf?", his mother asked.

"Aniki, you are wearing kaasan's scarf!", Masumi's middle brother said laughing at Akai.

"I never expected such a mistake from Akai himself!,"Yuriko laughed.

"I can't help it, I never knew kaasan got a new scarf that looks almost similar to mine.", he said nonchalantly.

End of Flashback

"Yuriko-chan! Yuriko-chan!", Ayaka called Yuriko who was spacing out.

"Huh?", was the response that came from Yuriko."Is there something on my face? You've been staring at me like that for a while now," Shinichi said.

"No, no! There's nothing on your face, I was just thinking about something no more," she finally joined them eating.

'I wonder who these two really are. And does that scene my mind showed me have to do with them? Nope that can't be it!', he shook the thought away.

* * *

'I am sure that file is here somewhere! I am sure of it,' Takagi searched through the case files searching for two particular names.

"Takagi-kun, is that what you're looking for?", a familiar voice spoke.

"Satou-san?", he turned around and saw her holding two case files. "Kotegawa Ayaka and Koyama Yuriko, you were searching for the case files with their names in it, right?".

"You were searching for them too?", a perplexed expression appeared on his face.

"These were the two cases that remained unsolved since six years. The Superintendent Matsumoto himself was not able to solve it.", she explained. She took out something from her bag.

"Have a look at this. I found this old newspaper in Megure-keibu's office," she handed him the newspaper. "These three kids, they are..." he trails off.

"Kudo Shinichi, Kotegawa Ayaka and Koyama Yuriko and behind them Yukiko Kudo and Yusaku Kudo. It is stated here that Yukiko, Yusaku and Shinichi Kudo found the Kotegawa house burning. Kotegawa Ayaka was found in front of the house saying that her mother was murdered and that her corpse was inside the house. Meanwhile, the Koyama house burned down while Yuriko stated that her parents were murderand and their corpse too was burning inside the house,".

"That's strange. The same murder plan, but what is weird is that the murderer kept the two kids alive," Takagi hand-cupped his chin.

"That's not the only weird thing that occurred. Kotegawa Ayaka stated that the person that murdered her mother while woman called Vermouth while Yuriko stated that the one who murdered her parents was called Tokay! All of them are names of alcoholic beverages," Satou said.

"Hmm... Maybe they are working together. Tokay and Vermouth might be codenames.", he assumed.

Satou could feel her phone vibrating inside her pocket. It was a call from Megure-keibu. she picked it up.

"Hello? Yes...yes...understood! We will be on our way now," she hung up.

"Hurry up, Takagi-kun. We have another case to investigate! We can question those teenagers later."

"Hai!", he exclaimed as he followed her outside.

* * *

"See you later, Kudo!", Yuriko said as she closed the door.

"So, we can discuss everything after we are done with our homeworks as planned, right?", Ayaka asked and Yuriko nodded confirming that what Ayaka said was correct.

After the dining table was clean, Yuriko took a seat and placed her books on the top of the dining table. Ayaka took a seat beside her and did the same as she did. They both sat down quietly solving their homeworks.

**Next Chapter Preview:-**

(detective conan theme music in the background)

_"Well, I never figured out my aunt would be an assassin..."(Ayaka looks at Yuriko sadly)_

_"I don't know what I would have done if Hidemi-san wasn't around.."(Ayaka speaking)_

_"It was a blood-stained night I locked inside my memories..." (Yuriko speaking)_

_"What?! It was THEM who murdered your parents too?" (Yuriko speaking)_

_"What are these dreams I am getting?"(Shinichi speaking)_

**Next Chapter:**

Arc One: Memories of a Bloodstained Night!

**This Fanfiction was presented to you by: Kotegawa Yuriko**

"The author only owns the OC's!"(Yuriko speaking)

"Gosho Aoyama ownlathe cast, the anime, and the manga!"(Ayaka speaking)


End file.
